


Always Forever

by Sevsbitxh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, BDSM, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, F/M, Fanfiction, Good Severus Snape, Harry Potter men, Hogwarts, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Original Character - Freeform, Professor Snape - Freeform, Severus Snape Lives, Severus Snape/Reader - Freeform, The Golden Trio Era (Harry Potter), mature - Freeform, severus snape smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevsbitxh/pseuds/Sevsbitxh
Summary: Isia a charming young witch known for her powerful magic, knowledge and wit.Severus a not so charming wizard known for his extraordinary potion making abilities, master legilimens and infamous cold demeanour. What happens when both are brought together for the greater good will they be able to overcome their differences and heartache or will their difference tear each other apart.
Relationships: Severus Snape/ Reader, Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

"Isia, with this wand, I will I will cast away your sorrows. Your goblet never empty for I will be your wine. My dearest love if you don't mind, I'd like for you to join my side to show you the stars and protect you from future scars." 

"Severus, with this candle I will guide you through the darkness. With this ring I ask you to be mine. Accept and we will sit together always and forever for it is clear as day for anyone to see we were simply meant to be ..." 

"You may now kiss your witch" Voldemort booms. Severus leans forward tenderly embracing your cheek. 

"Remember this is a contract nothing more nothing less." You scowl opening your mouth to respond only to be cut by his soft lips enveloping yours. It took a second before you respond your hand trailing over his cape onto his shoulder. Severus pulls back wrapping his arm around you before leading you down to where everyone else stood. 

You smile and wave as people congratulate you. You turn to Severus adjusting his collar. 

"Oh would you look at that! They're smitten already. What a beautiful pairing." 

Severus nods his head smiling at the old lady in acknowledgement before turning to you.

"What do you think you're doing Mrs Snape?" 

"Well my love, since we're stating ground personal facts here are my five. 

Touch me again without permission I will break your hand. Secondly don't think for a second I will ever submit to you in any given situation. If you even think of reading my mind I will poison you. Remember you're not the victim here I am having to spend the rest of my years with a loathsome miserable git like yourself" 

"I seem to recall you mentioning the number five. Seems to me you need to revise over your rules before opening that enormous mouth of yours." He cuts raising his eyebrow at you. 

You shoot him a sickly sweet smile before leaning your mouth towards his ear. 

"If you were to let me finish. It is Dr Leilani not Mrs Snape remember that" grinning you walk away leaving a gaping Severus in your wake.


	2. Chapter 2

Isia couldn't help but pace standing outside Malfoy Manor.

'Godric I told him to be here early. He's going to get us killed' 

Her dread morphed into anger when she realised she had explicitly told him to meet her outside Malfoy Manor 18:45 sharp. In fact she owled him twice so he wouldn't be able to blame her for being late. 

She was snapped out her thoughts when she felt a gust of wind. 

She glared as he made his way to her his eyes gleaming with mischief. "What time do you call this? You were suppose to meet me here fifteen minutes before the meeting started not and hour after."

Severus raised his eyebrow at her before grabbing her arm "I don't have time to listen to your whingeing. If you were so bothered you should have gone without me. I'm more than capable of handling myself." 

Seething she yanks her arm out his grasp and pushes him so he was now pressed into the wall. "Just who do you think you are? I am not one of your students who you can scold! You may have grown accustom to people blindly nodding and listening to the rubbish that comes out your mouth but I am not one of them. If you weren't such an arrogant prat you'd remember that it was in fact you who said we are to attend together because they drop Veritaserum on the tip of everyone's tongue before the meetings!"

Severus couldn't help but chuckle as she pressed into him her nose resting on his. He shook his head before lifting her over his shoulder casually strolling into Malfoy Manor. 

Isia's eyes widened as a screech left her lips. "Serverus Tobias Snape put me down right this instant!" 

"If you're going to act like an infant then I shall treat you like one." 

"An infant?! I was simply stating the truth which you clearly couldn't take. Awh poor Severus is your ego wounded it's okay old men like yourself are prone to memory loss it's completely normal." 

She felt dizzy as Severus swung her onto her feet before she could even process what was happening she felt her back pressed against the cold walls of Malfoy Manor. 

"What did you just say? Old men like myself? Listen closely Leilani old men like me have no patience for bratty little girls like yourself. If you continue running that mouth I will bend you over my knee and spank you till you're begging me to stop is that understood? Now be a good girl during this meeting and keep that mouth shut or so help me Godric I will put something in that mouth to keep it shut." 

Isia felt goosebumps erupt all over her as he placed her back down on the ground. She couldn't help but stare at him dumbfounded as he adjusted his cape. 

"Perfect timing Dobby lead us the meeting." With that he grabbed her hand sliding a ring on her fourth finger and placing his arm around her. 

"Master Severus and Mistress Isia" announced Dobby. Isia slowly walks in feeling uncomfortable as the only sound that could be heard were her heels echoing as she approach the table. 

"Ah Severus, Isia I was beginning to worry you had lost your way. Come we've saved you a seat." 

"My lord" 

He bows his head before taking a seat. She follows suit bowing her head before smoothening out her skirt. 

"Severus we were just discussing how our most loyal member Bellatrix was successful in breaking out of Azkaban as was Bartemius. Unfortunately her blood traitor of a cousin was successful too. So I want increased patrol in London. Lucius you mentioned that Potter boy seems to spend a lot of time with the Weasley's. I want you to keep an eye on the father we already have Peter with the youngest boy. And of course Severus you at Hogwarts."

"S-sire if I may?" Isia turns to to find a porky, disheveled looking man poke his head out the pillar. 

'Hm I wonder why he isn't sat at the table?' 

"Speak Peter"

"Sire, Severus may have the most access to Harry but it's not like they are exactly on good terms." Murmurs broke out as he finished his sentence Isia turned to Severus who clenched his jaw. 

"What do you want me to do Pettigrew? Plait his hair and knit him a jumper give him chocolate when he's upset? He has already been brainwashed by Albus's minions and maintains his distance." 

Once again the table lit with conversation. Isia chewed my lip remembering Severus's warning before entering the room. 'Oh fuck it what's the worst he can do?'

"My Lord, if I may?" 

Suddenly conversation ceased on the table and fifteen pairs of eyes turned to Isia. She bowed her head waiting for confirmation to continue. 

"Speak my child." 

Taking a deep breath she lifts her head up. "My Lord, I can understand the concerns of my fellows. However, what they have forgotten is that the Potter boy may have grown a distain for Severus as I'm sure many of us have." she bit her lip to contain the laugh threatening to fall out her mouth at the site of him clenching his fist. "but he is the only person in this room who Albus, and Mcgonagall trust. 

It is too late for Severus to earn Potter's trust but what if someone else where to. It would allow you to focus on other aspects of our mission but also give you peace of mind that he was under constant surveillance? That is of course if you agree" she bows her head once more awaiting his response. She couldn't help but shiver as a sinister smirk paints his lips. 

"Well, well, well, it has only been what a blue moon since your partnership to Severus and you're already suggesting better ideas than those who claim to followed me from the start. Severus I'm impressed you've trained her well in the short time you've known her. And I will do just that." 

Isia flinched as Voldemort stood abruptly causing a chain reaction along the table. 

"It has been decided that Isia will pose as your assistant Severus at Hogwarts. I want a detailed account of who, what, and where the Potter boy goes. Do not disappoint me. And for the rest of you, you better hope there are no more slip ups or I will not be so lenient.

Meeting dismissed." 

She followed the rest turning to see Severus approach her. 

"I warned you" Severus utters. She opened her mouth to reply but before she could he apperated them both to his private chambers. 

"A little warning would've been nice." Isia groaned clutching her head. Sighing she steps out her heels and makes her way to the bathroom. 

"And just where do you think you're going?" 

"I don't know Severus you tell me." she retorts before opening the door. 

"Take one more step and its not going to be pretty Isia." 

"Then what do you want me to do Severus please enlighten me." she scowled folding her arms across her chest wanting nothing more than to jump into a scalding hot shower. 

"I was serious Isia, bratty girls get punished. Now get over here and kneel." 

"I'm sorry I don't think I heard you correctly did yo-"

"Don't make me ask again kneel in front of me ... Now ..."

She felt her heart beat increase as Severus maintained eye contact with her. Curiosity getting the better of her she walked over to the bed where he was sat.

'Well it's now or never.' 

He lifts her face trailing his thumb over her bottom lip before placing the tip in her mouth. 

"Now open, let's see what this pretty mouth can do."


	3. Chapter 3

Isia felt her eyes burn as she sat in the Forbidden Forrest. 

She never wanted this life.

In fact she was against the very idea of what her current reality was. Marrying off children for financial gain or influence was abhorrent and should be illegal. But it was easier for her to think these things rather than speak on such matters. 

She felt her back tingle at the memory of the first and last time she stood up to her father. She scoffed wiping the stray tears that managed to leave her eyes.

Father. His very being was an insult to the title. 

But unfortunately that's what he was and not matter how hard she wished for it to be different there were some things magic couldn't change. 

*Hoot* *Hoot* 

Isia watched as Onyx their family owl swooped towards her. 

'Speaking of the devil'

She picked the envelope up and pulled the parchment out. Isia could't help but feel bile rise in her throat as she finished the letter. She re-read it just to make sure her eyes weren't deceiving her but much to dismay it contained the same words as the first time she read it. 

To my dearest daughter Isia.

I formally invite you and Severus to a ball that will be held on the next full moon. 

You are expected to dress for the occasion as there will be members of the Ministry in attendance as well as the Dark Lord himself. Do not disappoint me or I will have no choice but to punish you. We don't want a repeat of what happened at the last ball do we now?

Yours always 

Father

Unable to contain herself Isia let her tears freely fall onto her face. She threw the piece of parchment before wrapping her arms around herself. No matter how hard she tried to distance herself there would always be something dragging her back in the cesspool she called home.

She was snapped out her pity party when she felt cold droplets on her arm. Tilting her head back she closed her eyes enjoying the sensation of the rain splintering on her. A temporary fix one could call it. The pain she felt physically was enough to numb the pain she felt constantly inside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Isia groaned before opening her eyes. She felt like she had been hit bus only to be stuffed in a freezer. 

'fuck what time is it' she glanced at her watch which read 03:37. Standing up stretched before walking back to Severus's chambers. Pushing the door carefully she crept into the room to find him sleeping. As quietly as she could she made her way into the bathroom. She grabbed her wand and waved it at the door.

"Muffilato" 

She began peeling her sodden clothes off throwing them into the basket before turning the taps on. Grabbing a bottle of soap she poured the liquid into the bath watching as bubbles emerged. Once the bath was filled to her desired amount she stepped inside hissing as the hot water came in contact with her cold body.

'Mhm' she sighed sliding into the tub so she was completely submerged. After a couple seconds she came back up feeling refreshed. 

"Enjoying yourself?" 

"Oh Godric!" Isia jumped as Severus stood in the doorway watching her. 

"Can I please have some privacy" 

"It's not like I've not seen anythi-"

"You have only seen my arse now get out!" She shouts throwing the soap bottle at him. 

"Real mature. If you waited I was going to tell you Dumbledore would like to speak to you tomorrow about your role. I waited for you but by the looks of it you were occupied elsewhere" he trails turning his gaze to the wet clothing piled in the basket. 

"Well I appreciate you passing on the message now please leave!" 

Severus watched over her before leaning beside the tub. He couldn't help but be drawn to the lightening shaped scars that at peaked out on her sides. 

"Where did you get these?" He was now sitting beside her back against the wall watching as she shifted in the bath making sure the bubbles covered what she didn't want him seeing. 

"Godric Severus, for a potions processor you're pretty dull!" Isia taunted.

Severus closed his eyes taking a deep breath before turning back to her "I thought I'd ask you rather then pointing out the obvious just incase it triggers some unwanted memories. But I should've realised you don't even deserve my sympathy."

"Let's get one thing clear Severus, I never ever want your sympathy nor pity. I genuinely fear the da-"

"I was just being nice! Why are you so hell bent on defying everything I say or do? This strong facade you so loving like to wear does nothing but warrant pity. If anything it makes you look desperate and weak pathetic even. You have no reason to-"

"Petrificus Totalus" 

Severus was cut off as he felt himself stiffen before collapsing to the ground. 

'Insolent wench when this wears off I will teach her a lesson. Casting spells on me who does she think she is?!'

"My my Severus, you really are all bark no bite. If think bending me over and smacking my arse is a punishment then you clearly have forgotten what happened after because I don't recall actually apologising once the spanking stopped."

Severus's eyes widened as she stepped out the bath grabbing a towel and wrapping it around here. She pulled the plug watching the water drain before washing away any remanent bubbles. She then bent down lifting his torso so he was slouching against the wall. 

"You're not the only one who can read minds dear husband doesn't feel nice does it? When someone invades your privacy especially without permission." Isia said pushing his hair out his face. 

"Now you can rest here for a bit while I get comfy in bed I'm sick of sleeping on that bloody sofa." With that being said she left leaving a furious Severus with his thoughts. 

~~~~~~~~~~  
It took 38 minutes exactly for the spell to where off and in those 38 minutes Severus plotted every way to get back at the wench.

He stood up groaning his muscles aching from staying in the same position for a long period of time. He switched the light off before walking into his bedroom to find her in the middle of his bed fast asleep. 

"Well that was quick" he mutters pulling the covers back. He was too tired to go on the sofa and as much a he hated to agree with her. The sofa was in fact pretty bad. 

But of course he would never admit to that. 

Once comfy Severus pulled the duvet over him jumping as heat consumed his body. His eyes widened as he saw you turn onto him your neck now resting on his chest. 

"You have got to be kidding me" 

He went to push her his hand stopping when it reached her. He let a string of curses out before laying back stiff as a board. 

"Damn you Leilani!" He grumbled closing his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Hushed whispers echoed into Isia's ears causing her to stir slowly waking up. 

She opened her eyes blinking a couple times adjusting to the brightness of the bedroom before being met by the sight of a floating figure. 

"Good morning Peeves, how may I help?" She questioned watching as he hovered above her his mouth agape. 

"Isia Leilani is that really you?" she grins nodding as he approaches the bed leaning down to her. 

"In the flesh. Can I ask why you have a suspicious looking box in your hand?" Peeves eyes widen before hiding the box behind his back. 

"No reason" 

"Peeves ..." she trails off maintaining eye contact with him. 

"Don't open it I'm working on something extra special" He grins passing her the box. 

She goes to grab the box only to realise Severus had his arm wrapped around her waist. 

A blush forms on her face she clasps her hand around his arm lifting it slowly before sitting up. Once comfortable she placed it back down before turning to Peeves who wore the same expression she was met with earlier. 

"What? He's my husband!" 

"I still can't believe you married the dungeon bat!" He exclaims shooting up. Her head snaps to Severus sighing in relief as he was still knocked out she turns to Peeves glaring. 

"Don't shout do you want him to hex you? And yes I did what about it?" 

"Nothing it's just I never saw that. Especially you out of all people. You're literally an ethereal goddess a beautiful product of the north and him well a greasy cockroach hailing from Spinners End. He really got lucky huh!" 

She shakes her head sighing examining the box. 

"You Peeves need to learn some manners! He is not a cockroach and nor does he have greasy hair... Well now that I'm here anyway." She says stroking his sleeping face. 

Peeves whistled now face to face with Isia. "Someone's gotta crush, someone's got a crush!" He sang. 

"Shut it! He's not as bad as people think he is. Don't get me wrong the man is as stubborn as an ox and that harrowing stare of his and Godric that tongue of his is like a double edged sword. But hiding underneath all that there is a heart. I know it." 

"I'm sure you want that tongue on your-" 

"PEEVES!." Isia exclaimed. 

"What you would only have a problem with what I said if it were true!" 

"Whatever you say, speaking of which what is in the box?" 

"I'm working on something for Valentine's Day. I know its three months away but it's going to be my greatest prank yet!" the poltergeist smirks rubbing his hands together. 

The sound of a metal clinking caused both of them to turn their attention to the box. The box begins to shake followed by the latch snapping open. 

"Oh no!" cried Peeves. 

Isia's eyes widened as a small sparkling cloud emerges. Before Peeves could stop her Isia inhaled it.

Severus jumped hearing a screech he turned to see what the commotion was about only to be faced with a guilty looking Peeves and passed out Isia. 

"What is going on!" he seethed. Peeves looked around the room before mumbling something. 

"Peeves I don't have time for this, spit it out"

"I- I didn't know I didn't mean it." He stutters unable to make eye contact with the Professor. 

Severus turned to the bed grumbling only to be cut off by her jumping on him. 

"Well hello there handsome!" 

Severus' jaw dropped as she trailed her hand over his cheek before pushing the lose strands of hair out his face. 

"Leilani?" He questions trying to remove himself from her grasp failing miserably. 

"Yes darling?" She purred now on top of him trailing kisses on his jaw. 

"Peeves what in Godric's name have you done!" 

"It's a love fairy. I found one in the forbidden forest wanted to use it for a prank!" He says avoiding eye contact with the now very red Professor. 

"YOU TRAPPED A LOVE FAIRY PEEVES YOU DIMWITTED STUP- oh ... fuck!" Severus was promptly cut of as he felt something press against his cock. 

"Out Peeves now! I'll take care of this" 

Not needing to be told twice the mischievous ghost disappeared in an instance leaving Severus to battle the fairy himself. 

"Severus! Why aren't you paying attention to me." Isia whined wrapping her arms around him. 

Severus took a deep breath before turning to her smiling knowing if he angered the fairy it would not be a pretty site. 

"I'm sorry why don't I get you some breakfast how does that sound?" He clenched his jaw when she began trailing her hand down his chest before cupping him. 

"Darling why would I need breakfast I've got all the meat and cream I would need right here." 

Severus choked at her sentence. He pulled away from her slowly.

"I thought you were vegan?" 

She scowled as Severus did his best to hold back his grin. "I'll be here waiting!" 

Nodding he makes his way out before dropping onto the sofa. 

Why is it always me? 

He shakes his head stretching out on the sofa taking advantage of the silence.

After a couple minutes he got up and made his way to his bookshelf. He skimmed though the shelves relieved when he found what he was looking for. 

•Magical beings• A complete history of the Wizarding World Creatures.

Walking back to his room he flicked through the pages. A string of curses left his mouth when he came to the section he was looking for. 

Love fairies - see volume II for more. 

He tossed the book making his way back to his room biting his at the site in front of him. 

I'll definitely have to brush up on my knowledge of love fairies. 

He thought as he watched Isia twirling in front of the mirror singing. 

"Just like the white winged dove  
Sings a song, sounds like she's singing  
Ooh, ooh, ooh. Severus you're back!" She squealed running to him.

He let out a grunt as she jumped onto him. 

"Don't leave me for so long. I missed you!." Severus felt his heart flutter as she spoke to him. 

The sun was shining on her face causing her golden skin to glow. Her doe eyes looked like liquid amber. He felt like he was drowning. 

As hard as he tried to look away he couldn't. 

Had she always been this intoxicating? 

He trailed his eyes down to her lips and groaned the site of her pouty garnet rose lips sent tremors down him. 

He was snapped out his thoughts when he felt a wet sensation at the base of his neck. He tightened his grip around Isia before laying her on to the bed. 

"As much as I would love to carry this on I have a class to teach. You can stay here or you can come with me. But I'll need to you to be on your best behaviour. Can you do that for me?" 

Isia broke broke out into a smile. She wrapped her hands around Severus' head bringing it down so his nose was resting on hers. 

"I'd do anything for you Severus." 

It's just the love fairy talking. It's just the love fairy talking. 

Severus repeated in his head as he pulled back. 

"I'm going to go get dressed. I'll leave you to dress in the room" he hastily made his way to the bathroom feeling like his head was going to explode. 

Snap out of it Severus!

He stared at himself in the mirror one last time before walking out to the bedroom. 

"How do I look Severus?" Isia said slowly spinning showing off her outfit. 

Severus was lost for words as he drank the site of her in his cape. Her heels clicked as she made his way to him grinning. 

"We look so cute matching!!" He nodded wrapping his arm around her as they made their way out. 

Pitiful that a woman will only show you affection is when she's under a spell. 

He sighed knowing that Isia would never be this warm towards him without the fairy. 

It was an extremely hard pill to swallow but it was the truth. The slight smile that once donned his face had completely vanished only to be replaced with his signature scowl. 

Maybe I deserve this ...


	5. Chapter 5

Severus mentally groaned as he watched Isia skip beside him.

It's like Merlin wants me to suffer. 

He grabs her arm and pulls her into his classroom. 

"Take a seat here I have something special for you" Isia's eyes lit up squealing she wrapped her arms around him. 

"You do!" 

"I do indeed. But I will only give it to you if you promise to behave okay?" Isia nodded taking a seat as Severus walked over to his draughts and potion cupboard. 

He sighed looking through to see if he could use something to reduce the power of the fairy. 

"Aha, this might just work" he mumbled grabbing the little vial. 

He made his way over to Isia who was now stood on his desk twirling. 

"What is with the twirling? Leilani come down I have your present!" She turned to him mischief twinkling in her eyes. 

"Catch me Severus!" Severus felt his blood turn cold as she went to jump off. 

"For the love of Merlin!" With that he waved his wand at her so she was now floating. He walked over and pulled her down my the end of her cape. 

"Please don't do that you could hurt yourself!" She pouted wrapping her arms around him once more. 

"I was only having fun." 

"Yes well we wouldn't want you breaking any bones would we?" She smiled shyly as he placed her down. 

"Now I want you to try this I made it especially for you." He held the tiny vial in front of her. 

"It's not going to hurt me is it?" She questioned her eyes glowing red. 

"Why would you even think that! You've hurt me!" He gasped turning away hoping the fairy would fall for it. 

"Oh no of course not I'm sorry Sev look I'll drink it" he turned back watching her open it and drink the liquid. 

What felt like hours was mere minutes as he stood waiting for the slightest reaction. 

"Severus what's going on?" Isia moaned clutching her head. 

He mentally cheered as she moved away from him looking around. 

"Ugh my head. Don't just stand there answer my question please!" 

Yep she's definitely back. 

"Nothing now come you still need to speak to Albus" 

"But you've still not told me how-"

"Why is it when I ask you to do something you always do the complete opposite? Stop babbling and move we're already late!" He scowled walking out the class. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Severus cleared his throat as he walked walked into the great hall. 

"Severus slow down!" Isia called. 

He pulled his chair out and sat refusing to acknowledge the confused look Isia shot him. 

"Ah Professor Leilani it's a pleasure to meet you! We're very excited to have you back. Now I'm sure you won't need a tour but if you do find yourself needing something just ask!" Dumbledore beams. 

Isia grins before taking a seat next to Severus. 

"So I was thinking that-" before she could finish Severus cut her off leaning his head into her ear. 

"Nobody knows about our contract it'd be in your best interest to keep your mouth shut understood? Also please don't trail me like a lost puppy it's pathetic." With that he turned back and began talking to Minerva. 

Isia shrunk into her seat. She bit her lip and stared at the students who were happily chatting to one another.   
She sighed picking up her mug and taking a sip. 

This man gives me a serious case of whiplash. 

She continued procrastinating until she saw a pair of red heads make their way to her. 

"What the..." she rubbed her eyes before pinching herself. 

'Memory loss and hallucinations you really are losing it today aren't you Isia' she thought as they grew closer. 

"You must be the new professor everyone keeps talking about right?" The first one spoke you noticed how he was slightly shorter compared to his brother. He had softer features but his eyes told a different story.

She nodded extending her hand out "Professor Leilani nice to meet you. I'll be floating around different classes offering support to those should they need it." 

"A welcome gift from the gryffindors hope you like it!" The second one smirked handing you a box. 

"How kind of you. Thank you George" you cursed as the boys stared at you with their mouths agape. 

"I am so sorry I you bare a similar resemblance to-"

"How do you know my name?" He asked suspiciously.

"Well I took a guess"

He shoots her a confused smile as the other boy laughs. 

"I don't understand." 

"You're William's brothers aren't you? Sorry Bill's?" Isia walked over to them grinning.

The twins eyes widened before turning to the table they were sat on. 

"She knows Bill!" 

Isia gasped as she felt a hand on her wrist. 

"You'll have to tell us all about you now!" Fred says pulling you to the table. 

And just like that Elirah was absorbed in conversation with half of Gryffindor table. They sat in awe listening to stories about her time at Hogwarts, how it was when the legendary Charlie Weasley was appointed captain for Gryffindor and her experience at the triwizard tournament . 

"Professor Leilani, you should come over to the Burrows, Bill is going to be back from London for Christmas I'm sure he'd love to catch up with you!" 

"Yeah what Fred said!" 

Isia smiled at them "Are you sure? I wouldn't want to impose on you like"

"Nonsense a friend of Bill's is a friend of ours right Weasley's?" Fred grinned. 

They all nodded in response. 

"Oh alright. But I'm going to owl Bill just incase." Isia said standing up. 

"Of course Professor can't wait to have you over!" She chuckled making her way out the hall and down to the dungeons. 

'Great now to deal with mardy bum'. She knocked gently before waiting for a response. 

"Come in"

Isia waled in scanning around the dimly lit room sighing as she found him sat in at his desk. 

"Oh its you. I was expecting Minerva" Isia scoffed walking over to his desk and taking a seat watching as he scowled at her. 

"You know there are these things called chairs honestly revolutionary objects they are maybe look into them?" 

"You've got quite the mouth on you Severus"

Severus smirked pulling Isia onto his lap "you'd know all about that wouldn't you?" she furrows her eyebrows leaning down so her nose brushed against his.

"Don't get so so cocky all I need to do is take my clothes off and you'll be tongue tied." 

"Don't flatter yourself Leilani you're not that ..." 

Severus stared she unbuttoned her shirt. "Aesthetically pleasing." he finished his eyes widened at the site of her bare chest. 

She then moved her hand beneath her skirt pulling at the lace that covered her wet pussy. She winked before placing them into Severus' cape pocket. 

"For later" He opened his mouth but promptly shut it as his hand was now in hers. Isia brought their entwined hands to her lips. She maintained eye contact and began pecking his hands slowly. 

Severus was enticed as he watched her lips. He groaned as she poked her tongue out circling the top of his index finger. She then slid it down her neck and placed it on her bare breast. 

"You were saying?" 

Smirking victoriously Isia rut her herself against the growing bulge she felt pressed against her pussy. She moaned as Severus pinched her nipples before leaning forward prepping little bites along her collarbone.

"We can't do this I have a meeting soon." he mumbled against her neck. 

"You're saying that but you're not stopping." Isia replied her hand now fiddling with her trousers. she freed his hard cock and began stroking. Severus grunted as she rubbed his tip with her thumb.

"Isi- Leilani stop it Minerva will be here soon!" Isia ignored his weak pleas and shifted so she was directly above his cock. She bit her lip and she lowered herself onto him. 

"Leilani-!"

"Severus I hope you don't mind I let myself in. Albus won't be able to join us but I'm here. I've got the - oh my!" Minerva gaped at the sight in front of her. 

"Oh Severus! I cannot express how happy I am that you found someone. For too long you've suffered alone it may have took some time but you've finally found your real partner for life. Bless her it seems she's fallen asleep on your lap."

Severus shoots Minerva a half lidded smile discreetly pulling the cape Isia wore down so their indecency was completely covered. 

"I guess so" he grit struggling to keep himself from throwing Isia on his desk and fucking her.

"How lovely. But back to the reason I'm here. We need to go over ..."

Severus nodded every so often struggling to keep his composure as Isia clenched around him. Unable to control himself he trailed his hand under the cape and squeezed Isia's arse. This caught Isia off guard causing her to jolt. 

"Fuck!" he gasped

"Heavens Severus is everything okay?" 

Isia bit her lip holding in her laughter as Severus stammered out an excuse. 

"Uhm yes Minerva I think she may have twitched in her sleep. It caught me off guard."

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well that's all Severus I'll leave you be now I'm you must be aching with Isia on you."

"In more ways than one'

"Goodbye Severus." 

Severus watched as she walked out. He waited until he was certain she left before letting out a string of curses. 

"I bet you enjoyed that listening to me suffer while your tight pussy was wrapped around my cock? I know you did I can feel your juices along my thigh."

When she didn't respond Severus tilted her head towards him.

"You have got to be joking!" he exclaimed. 

Facing him was a very much asleep Isia. Her mouth was slightly parted while her eyebrows were furrowed. She looked peaceful angelic even but her pussy clenched around him said otherwise. 

Severus grunted lifting her up. He winced as he slid her off him his cock raw and sensitive from the hours of he had been in her. He carried her into his chambers laying her down carefully before removing her clothes. He left his cape on her and began making his way out unable to hold his disbelief in. 

"She actually fell asleep on my cock"


End file.
